


Star-Crossed Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Demons, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “We were never meant to be together, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less.“ — B.J. Rosalind, Fragmented Bliss [dw20]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaientai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/gifts).



Being a hunter means that you have to learn to get over your fear, to adapt to your surroundings and to get accustomed to the fact that monsters were living among humans. Vampires, werewolves, sirens, kitsune… they all exist. As long as these monsters are on the prowl, humans are at the very bottom of the food chain. Humans who are blissfully ignorant of these monsters’ existence are prey, but some humans refuse to be prey as well; they’re the ones who _know_ about the supernatural. Those humans usually become hunters, and you are one of them. You hunt these monsters down and protect yourself, your family, all of humanity from the unwanted. 

You’ve been aware of their existence since you were little. Your childhood was spent reading your father’s journals about these monsters and listening to your mother’s stories, her memories of defeating them. You were taught how to use specialized weapons and magic in your teenage years. On your fifteenth birthday, you were given a rare blade that used to be wielded by an angel— one that could kill both angels and demons. 

You’ve only encountered a few monsters in your teenage years, having killed your first demon with the blade you were gifted. You shot down a werewolf with a single silver bullet when you were camping with your father for your sixteenth birthday. You killed a vampire with Holy Fire when you were seventeen and on your way back home from Hazamada Camie’s party.

It was hard in the beginning, killing these creatures because they all appear so, so _human_ , but they _aren’t_. Their true forms once revealed have always been and will continue to be repulsive. These monsters have only one thing on their mind: _bloodshed_. The only thing they want is to take over the world. If they’re not battling humans, they’ll battle another species, fighting to claim their way to the top. You’ve learned to despise them because it’s what you were taught, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a bit of sympathy for them. They just want to live.

Who are you to judge for invading your home when the historical figures you all praise have done the same? Monsters aren’t the only ones capable of murder. Humans are, too, but everyone has a hard time accepting that.

Your house is a haven to those who are aware of the supernatural, of the unknown. On the outside, it appears to be a typical house in a neighborhood but every hunter _and_ monster knows that it is protected. The magic inside of your house is recast every six months to replenish the protective spell. The sigils and seals beneath the floorboards are redrawn every year. The house smells of black pepper and thyme for protection and purification. The rooms inside smell like coconut and blueberries for protection against evil spirits and psychic attacks. It is the most reinforced place you’ve ever known, all under the disguise of a normal home.

Your mother was known in the hunter world as one of the best healers for injuries inflicted by the supernatural, so hunters coming to your doorstep all bloodied and bruised wasn’t that much of a surprise. Your family gained allies who eventually turned into friends. The Miyas are one of those people. You met the Miya twins for the first time when a young man with blond hair showed up at your doorstep with a deep gash on his arm, no doubt caused by a werewolf’s claws. He was there with his twin brother who explained to you that he refused to go to the hospital and demanded to be treated by your mother. 

The [L/n] family never turns down a fellow family of hunters in need. So, without hesitation, you ushered him inside and fetched your mother, and together you nursed him back to health. You learned that the twin with blond hair is called Atsumu and the twin with silver hair is called Osamu. Their parents, feeling like they owed your parents greatly, invited you all for dinner every weekend and you all bonded, becoming each other’s close confidants. You went on patrol with the twins once or twice before you officially became a trio.

Atsumu is a sharpshooter who never misses with his silver arrows or bullets and Osamu is a swordmaster who is also skilled with magic. You’re an expert with your blade and with you fighting together back-to-back, the monsters never stand a chance. They’re not just your partners, they’re your best friends for life. You have their back and they have yours. You would trust them with your life and they would trust you with yours. The bond between the three of you is unbreakable and stronger than diamonds.

You’ve gone through emotional times together, been there for each other for the ups and downs, the pressures that came with your statuses as hunters. There were no secrets between you... except for one.

Supernatural creatures do exist, straight out of mythology, folklore and fairytales. It should’ve been enough proof that anything is possible and that anything can happen, but you never really believed in soulmates— only because you’ve never _witnessed_ them. You’ve heard of people talk about how they met their soulmates and felt _sparks_ but you’ve always thought it to be a bunch of nonsense. You know that Hideyoshi Toyotomi was a kitsune from the 1500s; after all, you were the one who stabbed him right in the heart. And, according to your parents, Napoleon Bonaparte was a vampire lord who your father had decapitated with his signature silver sword.

You believed in them, but you didn’t believe in soulmates.

Not until now, anyway.

A sharp pain is felt in your side like there’s an invisible blade twisting in your flesh. It hurts _so bad_ but you’re bearing it because you don’t want to believe it. You _refuse_ to believe it. Your soulmate is _not_ a monster. Your soulmate is not a _demon_.

But it’s getting harder to _not_ believe it when you feel every slash that is inflicted on him. You don’t remember how long it’s been since you’ve been fighting this demon, but the more Osamu dances with his blade and slices through the demon’s skin, the weaker it gets. Once it falls to its knees, Atsumu stands over the demon’s incapacitated form and uncorks a bottle, pouring oil all over it.

It burns his skin. You can feel it. You grit your teeth as Atsumu lights up a match, ready to throw it on the demon’s body, its skin covered in blister and its complexion painted with red. You can feel his— _its_ pain. He eyes the demon up and down, waving the matchstick in front of his face with a sneer before asking, “Any last words?”

The demon looks at you tearfully with the most gentle visage you’ve ever seen on one. “Kuroo. My name is Kuroo.”

“Get on with it, ‘Tsumu. Kill _Kuroo_ ,” Osamu drawls out, rolling his eyes in annoyance. He doesn’t spare a glance at you and you’re thankful for that because you’re not sure how one of your closest friends will take in the fact that you’re hiding something from him. You feel the pain on your skin _again_ , spreading all over your skin like boiling water and piping hot oil and this time, it is too strong to ignore. A whimper slips past your lips and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Osamu’s gaze flickers to you briefly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern until you wave a dismissive hand, telling him that you’re okay even though it hurts badly.

With a click of his tongue, Atsumu tosses the matchstick to the ground and the de— _your soulmate_ ’s body is engulfed in flames, but he doesn’t cry, doesn’t howl in pain like all the demons you encountered. Even as a black mist begins to rise from his skin and dissipate, even as the flames are making their way up to his neck, he’s still looking at you so tenderly, so full of love for someone he barely knows.

( _What you don’t know is that Kuroo_ does _know you and that he only came here just to see you for one last time before he meets his demise. If he has to die, he’d rather die by your hands, and when he goes down to see his father again, he’ll ask to be reborn as a human. Maybe the stars will take his side in the next life and bless him with you as his soulmate once again._ )

“Goodbye, my soulmate,” Kuroo says as he smiles at you for one last time before he disappears entirely, leaving nothing behind like he was never there in the first place. The pain on your side fades away and tingles with numbness. The revelation will haunt you for the years to come, and so will the memory of his bittersweet smile and tearful, tender gaze on you.


End file.
